La Tempestad
by Erisladiosadeladiscordia
Summary: Lady Oscar ha sobrevivido por un milagro al fatídico 14 de julio de 1789. Anne, la niña que acompaña a Lady Oscar encadenará a su protectora a un extraño destino.


**La tempestad**

Nota: este fanfiction está basado en la historia de Lady Oscar. Se ubica en los años posteriores a la Toma de la Bastilla. La mayoría de personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Riyoko Ikeda; sin embargo algunos otros personajes son de mí invención.

Asimismo, cuenta con una primera parte cuyo archivo de lectura, por el momento únicamente se encuentra en formato Word, el cual es aconsejable leer para comprender esta segunda parte.

 **Capítulo I: Después de la toma de la Bastilla**

Gracias al servicio destacado que había realizado Oscar en favor de su pueblo, fue invitada a pertenecer a muchos círculos revolucionarios, puesto que poseía un alto intelecto, ideas liberales y una mente amplia que podía producir una gran cantidad de ideas provechosas para el pueblo; sin embargo la ex – comandante de la Guardia Imperial se negó a pertencer a ninguno de aquellos círculos, pues prefería mantener su independencia mental.

Aún así, aceptó dar instrucción militar ad honorem a los líderes revolucionarios y a sus seguidores, puesto que estaba claro que sin esta arma, serían tan sólo un pueblo débil, expuestos a las estrategias militares más refinadas de la época, sacrificándose vidas de forma innecesaria.

El servicio destacado de Oscar le valió a la familia Jarjayes la consideración de los revolucionarios, pues a pesar de ser nobles y de que el General Jarjayes era fiel a la corona, no fueron molestados, pero esto sólo era por consideración a Oscar, quien con su pequeña hija estaban viviendo en la casa de los Chatelet. La ex comandante ayudaba a Rosalie con los panfletos, el periódico y los cartelones. No le molestaba tener que vivir sin lujos. La comida era muy sencilla y se daba cuenta de cómo había sobrevivido aquella gente durante todos aquellos años: con sobras. Sobras de unos, sobras de otros, ayuda de unos y de otros. Todo aquello contrastaba violentamente con los ambientes refinados en los que se había desenvuelto siendo más joven.

Por su parte, tenía ahorros que había logrado acumular durante más de veinte años de carrera militar, haciéndose de una considerable fortuna personal. Ello, aunado a la cuantiosa dote que había llevado Anne, formaba un capital que les arrojaba un interés suficiente para vivir y para ayudar a algunos allegados a los Chatelet y que realmente lo necesitaban.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la educación de la niña. Anne tenía una capacidad intelectual increíble, ello aunado a sus facultades sobrenaturales, ponían un reto a Oscar, quien como madre adoptiva sabía que la niña no iba a conformarse con las labores de aguja, catecismo o danza. Si bien, la chica ya las sabía por cultivo de su padre, no iba a enfocar sus fuerzas en eso. De alguna manera había pensado inducirla a las armas, pero un día de tantos que trató de enseñarle a disparar, la chica se rió y le dijo:

\- Madre, no me interesan las armas. Muy pronto las guerras ya no se librarán con armas, si no con palabras…usando el sentido de la persuasión.

Y la dejó atónita, aunque disfrutó de la clase y se divirtió muchísimo.

Aquella preocupación y el intenso deseo de la niña de ir a la Universidad, causaban algunos desvelos en la madre, quien con frecuencia acudía a Rosalie para decantar sus pensamientos.

\- Mi pequeña quiere ir a la Universidad.

\- Bueno, no es raro….ha habido algunas reformas educativas últimamente, Lady Oscar y si bien, Francia se ha visto inmersa en esta situación, por Europa se han corrido nuevos vientos.

\- También en otros continentes como en América…la vez pasada mi hija me contaba sobre una mujer del tiempo de Luis XIV que se graduó en filosofía de una universidad italiana….creo que se llamaba Elena Lucrezia.

\- Podría pedir que su educación se completara con algunos tutores. ¿No ha pensado mandarla a un convento?

\- Realmente lo primero no es mala idea. Ya lo había pensado, pero lo segundo va a ser un juego de niños para ella. No va a conformarse y puede ser que salga más frustrada.

\- ¿Usted cree que ella quiera irse a estudiar al extranjero o quisiera una universidad nacional?

-Pues yo quisiera que fuera en una universidad nacional; sin embargo conociéndola ella preferirá marcharse. Me habla mucho de Londres y habla el Inglés perfectamente, no quisiera que sus habilidades se perdieran.

-¡Pero eso es algo muy caro!

\- Oscar se le quedó viendo a Rosalie.

\- No importa cuánto tenga que gastar. Veré qué puedo hacer y si es necesario utilizar su dote o mis ahorros, los utilizaremos.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere estudiar?

-Dice que le gustan los números. Habla acerca de algo financiero. Aunque el arte le atrae muchísimo. Me gustaría mucho que mejorara sus habilidades antes de irse.

-Quizá Bernard pueda ayudarnos en eso. Le hablaré de las intenciones de Anne.

-Gracias.

Por el momento Anne se dedicaba a ayudar en la casa de los Chatelet, Oscar era su maestra como lo había sido con Rosalie y trata de nutrir su intelecto con lecturas escogidas. Si bien Oscar no frecuentaba su casa debido a que el General estaba molesto con ella ( y casi peleado), la niña iba y venía y uno de sus pasatiempos era buscar entre los libros alguna lectura que llamara su atención. Por lo general se ponía retos a sí misma y los leía en diferentes idiomas.

Un día de tantos la niña pensó que ella también podía trabajar aunque fuera unas horas. Lo consultó con su madre y esta le dijo:

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Tú comenzaste a trabajar a los catorce, además no es correcto que nos quedemos a vivir en casa de este matrimonio para siempre.

-Tienes razón…Debemos buscar algo para nosotras dos.

Rosalie y Bernard escucharon aquello y fue Bernard quien alegó.

-¡Pero Oscar! Nosotros estamos encantados de tenerlas con nosotros.

-Somos una familia…¿Recuerda Lady Oscar cuando usted me cobijó durante más de cuatro años en su casa? Usted me enseñó todo lo que sé, por usted encontré a mi madre, a mi hermana…déjeme darle un poco de lo mucho que usted me dio.

-Oscar…si se van nos ofenderán profundamente.

-La madre y la hija se vieron: no podían hacer nada.

-¡Además es mucho más barato vivir juntos que separados! ¿No creen? – terció Rosalie-.

-Sí, es cierto.

Oscar pensaba que el padre y el hermano de Anne se habían olvidado por completo de la niña; sin embargo un día llegó Armand en un carruaje que se aparcó enfrente de la casita de los Chatelet.

Su belleza impresionó a más de una parisiense. Tenía hermosos ojos grises, cabellos rubios, alto, delgado y espigado y con una expresión de malicia que lo hacía indiscutiblemente interesante.

Pero si para las parisinas fue un encanto verlo, para su hermana significó una gran molestia, pues aquella visita sólo podía significar una cosa: amargura.

Hola hermanita…ni creas que no estamos enterados de lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Ahora sabemos que ya eres, formalmente, miembro de la distinguida familia de Jarjayes, pero al parecer el viejo General no perdonará a su hija, ¿no es así?

Armand espetó todo aquello con una sorna insoportable. Anne lo vió fijamente a los ojos y pensó en deshacerse de su hermano allí mismo, ¿qué se lo impedía? Sin embargo se contuvo. No quería ocasionarle problemas a Oscar, quien en caso de que ella cometiera una locura era capaz de echarse la culpa.

-¡Cállate Armand! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mira hermanita…lamento tener que decirte esto, pero nuestro padre está muy enfermo. El doctor dice que no le queda mucho de vida y él insiste en verte.

-¿Qué qué? – Anne empalideció-.

-Como lo oyes. Debemos irnos lo más pronto posible a Provenza antes de que el viejo estire la pata.

-Pero…debo consultar con mi madre.

-¡Ah claro, tu madre! ¡Tu madre la travestida esa! ¿Sabías que fue acusada de ser una lesbiana cuando lo del asunto del collar?

-Ya lo sé, pero ella es una mujer íntegra.

-Explícame entonces por qué se viste y se comporta como un hombre cuando es bien sabido que ya no tiene un rango militar.

En aquel momento llegaban Oscar y Rosalie de la calle. Oscar reconoció inmediatamente al guapísimo pero desalmado Armand.

-Tú aquí….

-¡Oh mira! Es tu…¿padre o madre? - y aquello lo dijo mostrando sus dientes en una mueca de sonrisa-.

-¡Armand! ¿Es que has venido a molestar a mi hija?

-Mire…señora…- y la vió con desprecio de la cabeza a los pies-…señorita o lo que sea…sólo vine a avisarle a mi hermana, a esta malcriada que mi padre solicita verla.

-Oscar volteó a ver a la niña, quien le confirmó lo que Armand decía con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Está bien Armand, llegaremos. Ahora vete.

El joven se rió con sarcasmo y en su ida tomó a Oscar de la mano por sorpresa y le dijo al oído,

-Me encantaría tener sexo con un ser como tú…vestida de militar, por supuesto.

-¡Bastardo!

Armand se rió por lo bajo y luego hizo a un lado a Rosalie.

-¡Quítate mustia!

-¡Oh!

Anne quedó muy enojada por la visita de su hermano. No dudaba lo de su padre pero no quería remover todo aquel tormentoso pasado.

-¡Oh madre, yo no quiero regresar a ese lugar!

-Debes ir. Si tu padre lo pide, debes hacerlo. Mañana partiremos, asi que arregla tus cosas.

Aquella noche la pequeña casi no pudo dormir pues tenía miedo de enfrentar aquel momento. Oscar la encontró muy pensativa sobre su cama y la vió con preocupación: sabía lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

-No estás sola, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo tomándole la barbilla suavemente con una mano-.

-Sí…sí mi comandante – respondió la niña tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente-.

-Oscar sonrió por la ocurrencia y la abrazó.

-Descansa mi niña. No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.

La niña cerró los ojos y más que como su madre la asoció a un ángel, su ángel guardián.

-Oscar…gracias por todo – le dijo por lo bajo-.

-No te preocupes.

Anne le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.


End file.
